


What You Should Do

by Sorakuu



Series: The Story Between You and Me [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakuu/pseuds/Sorakuu
Summary: Iwaizumi sighed as he turned around to his bedroom. He knew that there would be something wrong happened the moment Suga decided to hide the true nature of his relationship with Oikawa. But never did Iwaizumi think that this would end up complicated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only know I realize, I'm suck at making titles. This story took me some time to make *tears*. Sorry if this story got weird in the middle, it was really hard to write what Iwaizumi would feel about the whole situation. But I hope you'll enjoy this story,thank you *bow*

Iwaizumi woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. He pulled the end of his pillow to his ears trying to mute the noise, groaning as he did so. Fortunately the sound went off after a couple of seconds. Iwaizumi sighed as he rolled to his left. Trying to continue his slumber before he fully regained his conscious. It was Sunday morning and he refused to leave bed before 10 a.m.

He could feel himself slowly drifting back to dreamland when the sound from his phone once again rang. This time Iwaizumi couldn't ignore it. He was fully awake thanks to that annoying ringtone.He grabbed his phone on his nightstand and pressed the answer button without even looking at the caller's ID. He let out a 'hello?’, making sure all of his annoyance was radiating from his voice but no answer came from the other side.

Puzzled Iwaizumi moved his phone away from his ear and looked at the name on the screen."What is it, Oikawa?" he asked.

But the brunette didn't say anything for a minute. Iwaizumi asked once again, glancing at the clock beside him. "It's fucking 6 in the morning" he grunted.

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa said after another minute "are you free today?"

There was something on his voice that made Iwaizumi uncomfortable. The way it sounded so heavy and hoarse. It felt like he had been crying for hours. Iwaizumi mentally went through his schedule for the day. Remembering whether he had plans or not. After making sure he was free he answered a soft ‘Yeah’.

"Well, can I meet with you today?" 

“Um, give me about 30 minutes or so to go there” Iwaizumi stood up from his bed and ready himself. Taking the shirt that lied down on the floor.

"It's okay, I'm heading to your apartment right now. I'll be there in like ten minutes" the brunette said before disconnecting.

Iwaizumi stared at his phone for awhile before throwing it to his bed. He pretty much knew the reason Oikawa went to see him. He prepared himself to face the numerous questions the latter would ask him. Iwaizumi, in all honestly, would like to avoid answering his questions but Oikawa deserved to know.

After about 15 minutes Oikawa arrived. Iwaizumi opened his apartment door to find the brunette looking even more disheveled than before. He let Oikawa in before excusing himself to make something for them to drink. Iwaizumi took a glance every 5 seconds at Oikawa who sat at the end of the sofa. The brunette looked really worn out, and he seemed like he haven't been sleeping from how horrible his eye bags looked like.

Iwaizumi thought of starting a conversation, he considered asking his condition after they went to Sugawara's place but he immediately shook the idea. Remembering how everything went that day when Oikawa suddenly remembered a piece of his memory, he didn't want to make things even worst.

Iwaizumi sighed in his chair.

Oikawa got an accident 8 months ago.

The two of them planned to meet up and Oikawa wanted to buy a present for his anniversary with Sugawara. They met at 8 at the train station near Shibuya and went for the present.

Everything was fine at first, sure there were a few bickering here and there but it was how they usually were. Oikawa would go to one store and start searching for something that caught his eyes, asking Iwaizumi’s opinion and completely ignored it. Then they went to other stores and repeated the cycle. Something caught Oikawa’s eyes, he asked for the raven haired opinion, ignored it –Iwaizumi yelled and smacked his head a couple of times-, went out to other stores and started it all over again.

Iwaizumi was sure that they had been to every store on that shopping district but all they have done was bickering.

“Just pick one already!” Iwaizumi remembered saying that.

Oikawa pouted at him while they walking down the street to yet another store. He said something about ‘finding a perfect present for an angel’ or something. Iwaizumi didn’t really remember. Or did he really listen to Oikawa that day.

If the former Ace thought about the accident again, carefully, he was sure that it was his fault. He distracted Oikawa when they were about to cross the street. He couldn’t remember what he was talking about, but it was over something ridiculous and had something to do with Sugawara. The conversation managed to make them stop for a while in the middle of the street. When they started to walk again a car went full speed towards them. Iwaizumi was sure someone pushed him forward and he felt down on the pavement face first. He got up, stroking at his nose, he could feel some warm liquid on his upper lip.

He put his fore finger under his nose and drew it back. There was red mark on it. He was bleeding.

“Call an ambulance!!” it slipped his mind that a car just ran towards him full speed before he heard someone yelling. He snapped from his thought and lifted his head. He saw people running towards him. No. They were running past him.

He trailed the running people. Only then he remembered he wasn’t alone. He was with Oikawa. Oikawa pushed him forward. He was saved because of that, but what about his best friend?

What was in front of him haunted him in his sleep.

He saw Oikawa, in a pool of red, surrounded by people. There was an old lady who was doing some short of check up on Oikawa. Iwaizumi felt as if his heart decided to stop beating. He felt cold and everything is a blurred. He didn’t budged even when someone kneeling beside him, asking about his condition.

Oikawa didn’t move and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to do. Everything felt wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like that. They only went to buy a present for the brunette's anniversary. How could Oikawa lie on the ground bleeding? What did they do? How could they be in this situation? Iwaizumi's breath become short and fast. His heart beat really fast and he couldn't seem to be able to focus his eyes on Oikawa.

“He’s still alive!! Please hurry! The ambulance!!” the old lady yelled at everyone, she kept yelling until someone answered her. “They’ll come shortly”

When the old lady's word finally been registered in his brain, Iwaizumi found his self running towards his friend’s body and kneeled beside him. He felt his knees scratched the asphalt. But at that moment he didn’t feel the pain. 

“Oikawa!!” he yelled drawing his hand out to reach Oikawa.

“No!! Don’t lift him!! He injured his head!!” the old lady pulled Iwaizumi back before he could launched himself at Oikawa. “It’s okay, medical personnel are on their way. Let’s not move him. We don’t want to worsen his condition, do we?” she tried to reassure Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi felt hopeless as he waited for the ambulance to take Oikawa to the hospital. He felt awful when he had to wait for the doctor to do some check up to Oikawa. He felt guilty when he called the brunette’s family. His mother’s cry broke Iwaizumi’s heart. He called Hanamaki to come for moral support. He needed someone to share this feeling with.

After 30 minutes Hanamaki came with Kageyama, who was with him at the moment, followed by Oikawa’s parents.

“Hajime!” the brunette’s mother cried in his arm. Iwaizumi told them what happened. He tried very hard not to cry on front of them. “Where’s Koushi-kun?” the woman asked, after crying for a good 30 minutes.

Iwaizumi admitted he was afraid to call.

He was sure this happened partly because of him. He felt Oikawa’s hand pushing him and that saved him but not Oikawa. He couldn’t tell Sugawara that. He was afraid of what the white hair would tell him. It was his fault.

“It’s not your fault Hajime-kun” Oikawa’s father interrupted his thought.

“Did I say it out loud?” the raven haired asked, scanning his surrounding, every one nodded.

“But it wasn’t your fault” Mr. Oikawa said again “if Tooru is awake he would tell you the same, and I’m sure Koushi-kun will tell you the same”

Iwaizumi kept refusing to agree. He blamed himself. He refused to think that this accident happened not because of him. He had small portion of participation in making this happened. If only Oikawa didn’t help him. If only he was fast enough to react and pull Oikawa with him, if only he had agreed with whatever Oikawa had said before. This wouldn’t have happened.

Not until Mrs. Oikawa slapped him did he call Sugawara.

“Iwa-chan” Iwaizumi’s attention got shifted back to the brunette sitting nervously in front of him. Iwaizumi gave him a nod, encouraging his childhood friend to continue. “I want to ask you something well it’s not asking actually, I want you to tell me about something… I mean I’m still asking you questions but I.. I mean” Oikawa said each word with a pained expression.

Iwaizumi could feel his heart beat getting faster, for a reason he didn’t even know.

The raven hair nodded and Oikawa began “Can you tell me how did I fall in love with Sugawara?” each words was said slowly and carefully as if he wasn't sure if he should ask it. Iwaizumi blinked. That question got him off guard. Frankly speaking, after what happened in Suga’s apartment, Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa would come and ask him question on why Sugawara hid their relationship.

“Why do you want to know?” he found himself asking.

“I… After we went home from Sugawara’s place I talked to my mother and she-“Oikawa took a shaggy breath, throwing his gaze anywhere but Iwaizumi “she told me about Sugawara’s reasoning. It was the same as what you told me. He didn’t want me to blame myself a-and got back into… you know..” his voice got more quite the more he talked.

The former Ace of Seijoh sighed. He somehow felt like he need to defend Suga here, and so he spoke “You know if I were Suga, I might done the same” at that Oikawa’s eyes land into his. Their eyes lock into each other before Iwaizumi broke it first.

“You know, at that time we don’t want to burden you. You always have this personality of blaming yourself for things that was clearly not your fault” Iwaizumi started.

“I’m neve-“

“Yes, you always like that. Deep down you will blame yourself, got frustrated over it and if you can’t calm yourself or if someone can’t help you sort your feelings out, you will break down completely” Iwaizumi explain “And you got really fast into break down mode when you’re amnesiac”

Oikawa opened his mouth to retort but words never came out. Iwaizumi took that as a clue to keep talking.

“But you know, Suga is always like that. He has this weird way of thinking, has this weird way of approaching a problem. I remembered Daichi once told me, when Kageyama joined their team Sugawara willingly gave him his position as their main setter. If it was other people, they wouldn’t want that, being on their last year and all. But he had his own way of thinking and at the end, they won the national”

Oikawa looked at him. The brunette looked lost, confused and scared. Iwaizumi tried to guess what the brunette was thinking but he couldn't, instead he kept talking.“What I am trying to say is” Iwaizumi cleared his throat “Suga did that for a reason and I don’t think his reasoning is completely wrong. Especially looking at your situation”

“I.. I understand” Oikawa said softly.

“But it doesn’t mean I completely agree with him though” Oikawa nodded.

“You asked me how did you fall in love with Suga?” Iwaizumi asked the brunette who nodded as a response. “Well, frankly I don’t know. You should be the one telling me” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head.

“I don’t really know exactly why you fall in love with him, you never explained it clearly. But it had something to do with him being the only one thatc an tolarate you when he was with you.” Iwaizumi said “You two are in the same volleyball team, and fighting to get the regular setter position. A lot of things happened and one day you two came to me saying you two are going out” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes while throwing his hands up the air.

“That’s it?” Oikawa asked confused.

“That’s what I know” the raven haired countered “the first few months you knew he was in the same university and team, you didn’t stop calling me to bad mouthed him”

“I would never!” Oikawa yelled. His face went from anger to confuse so fast that it almost amused Iwaizumi “wouldn’t I?”

“Well that’s what happened” Iwaizumi shrugged “well, more like you subtly complimenting him every night. The only thing you talked about is how you 'hate' his charming smile that affected people around him… and you” Iwaizumi made a quotation gesture with his finger at the word hate.

Oikawa’s face turns red at Iwaizumi’s statement. The brunette was embarrassed for a second before he touched his face, as if wondering why his face flared up like that. Iwaizumi silently smiled at the reaction his childhood friend gave.

Iwaizumi even dared to assume that deep down Oikawa still had his feelings towards Suga.

“Sorry I didn’t answer your question” Iwaizumi offered an apologetically smile. Oikawa returned the gesture while saying ‘it’s okay’ with his voice set on the lowest volume. Iwaizumi almost missed it, if not because he could read Oikawa’s lips.

“What do you think of our relationship? Do we fight a lot? Are we… did we look like a perfect couple?” Oikawa pulled his knees to his chest hugging it.

Iwaizumi looked at him while struggling to find the right word to explain the two men’s relationship.

“Well, I think you two were fine? I mean, well, you two did fight sometimes yeah you make him cry sometimes but you two mostly in a good term. I still can’t believe that someone like Sugawara can stand with your attitude.” Iwaizumi scoffed at the last part.

“But I guess it’s because Suga is Suga that he can stand being around you” Iwaizumi took his cup and drank its content. “He always knows how to deal with people like you and Kageyama and that chibi. Well, he always knows how to deal with troublesome people” the raven laughed.

“You make it sounds like it’s weird for him to fall in love with me” Oikawa gave him an awkward laugh before hiding his face on his knees.

“It is, but it’s also weird that you fall in love with him too. You’re not someone that falls in love that easily, and Suga is definitely someone that can put you on edge” Iwaizumi drank the rest of his drink “The type you can’t stand the most”

“I know right! I also think like that now! I can’t seem to be calm when I am around him! I don’t like that!” Oikawa clutched at his chest where his heart was “but somehow it feels nostalgic being with him”

Iwaizumi couldn’t stop his smile from forming. He guessed right! Oikawa was still in love with the white haired setter. Oikawa didn’t forget all of his memory, and his heart surely didn’t forget his own feelings. 

“So what are you going to do? You know, about your relationship with Suga?” Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi.

His eyes were clearly confused. He locked eyes with Iwaizumi for good minutes, pondering with the hem of his shirt, running his fingers through his hair before he slumped in the sofa letting out ‘I don’t know’.

“You don’t know?”

“I don’t! I obviously can’t just say ‘Hey! So I don’t remember you again let’s break up!’ to him I’m not a monster” he covered his face with his hands muffling the last words he said. “but I also can’t pretend that I don’t mind and continue our relationship. It isn’t right. It’s not fair for him either.”

Iwaizumi’s mind worked to find the correct words to tell Oikawa. He tried to think of a good advice. He didn’t want the two to break up but Oikawa had a point. It’s not fair for the two of them.

They couldn’t force Oikawa into a relationship that he didn’t even remember he have and they also couldn’t let Suga in a relationship with someone who didn’t even know who he was. Even Iwaizumi wouldn’t want to be in their positions. It’s a complicated situation with no exact right answer.

The apartment went silent as the two was deep in their own train of thought.

“Look, I don’t know how to solve all this, you two need to do it on your own if you want to be able to short out this… ahem problem” the black haired gather all of his reasoning and logic to come up with a, hopefully, good advice. “Why don’t you two talk this out first? You know, discuss on how you two want this to end, and um, well I mean on how you want this to go? I don’t know, you two should short this out yourselves first”

“What do you think I should choose?” the setter asked, his voiced was low and serious but his eyes looked unfocused as if he was seeing far beyond what’s in front of him “Should I end our relationship? Eerr, or should I, um, continue?”

The Ace stopped his thought and sighed “Wow this is heavy”

Oikawa offered him a weak laugh. “I honestly want you two to be back together again, but that doesn’t mean that you have to. You should stop thinking about what happened in the past and choose the option based on what you want right now”

Oikawa nodded. The brunette looked like he was in a deep thought. 

“Just think of how you feel about Suga now and what do you want”

Oikawa’s lips moved to form a thin smile. He ran his hair to his hair again, agreeing with what Iwaizumi has blurted out. Iwaizumi smiled back and punched Oikawa’s shoulder lightly. After another minute passed, Oikawa excused himself and leave the apartment.

“I need to go somewhere to think” Oikawa told him when he offered to walk him home.

Iwaizumi sighed as he turned around to his bedroom. He knew that there would be something wrong happened the moment Suga decided to hide the true nature of his relationship with Oikawa. But never did Iwaizumi think that this would end up complicated.

After what Oikawa told him he began to doubt his own advice. He told him to short this out just between Suga and Oikawa. Oikawa seemed like he wanted to do it but how about Suga? What would Suga think about talking this through? Suga have avoided talking about that matter with Oikawa and here Iwaizumi encourage Oikawa to do just that.

What if it only make things worse? What if Oikawa wanted to break up? What if Suga didn’t want to talk and avoided Oikawa? Iwaizumi smacked his forehead with his hand. He didn’t consider Suga’s feelings.

He blamed himself for a couple minutes, flying curses and insult to himself before he sat at his bed and took his phone. Even though all that Iwaizumi still tought that it’s better to talk it out rather than let it hang aroung hurting the two of them.

Iwaizumi press the dial button on his screen and put it to his ear. It got connected after three rings.

“Hello, Daichi? I need your help”


End file.
